Goosebumps (franchise)/Merchandise
Goosebumps received its own line of merchandise in 1996. The main mascot of the line was Curly the Skeleton, who was also the mascot of the ''Tales to Give You Goosebumps'' book series. However, he received a major redesign. Curly was given red eyes, a Mohawk (sometimes with a pony-tail), glasses, and a red scarf. There were other mascots as well, such as Cuddles the Hamster, Prince Khor-Ru, Slappy the Dummy, the Mud Monster and a Horror. Goosebumps Collectibles cuddles the hamster action figure box.png|Cuddles curly-figure.jpg|Curly mummy-goosebumpscollectibles-boxed.JPG|Prince Khor-Ru slappy-goosebumpscollectibles-inbox.jpg|Slappy 51o6dShwS2L.jpg|The Horror s-l225.jpg|Mud Monster Monster Bags mr mortman figure.jpg|Mr. Mortman scarecrow-monsterbag.jpg|Scarecrow slappy-figure-out-of-the-box.jpg|Slappy Toy2.jpg|The Horror Flip Faces curly-flipface.png|Curly/Mummy (boxed) curly-mummy-flipface.png|Curly/Mummy (unboxed) horror-cuddles-flipface.png|The Horror/Cuddles slappy-flipface.jpg|Salppy (boxed) slappy-mudmonster-flipface.png|Slappy/Mud Monster (unboxed) Dread Heads cuddles the hamster dread head.png|Cuddles slappy-dreadhead.png|Slappy mummy-dreadhead.png|Prince Khor-Ru Freaky Faces cuddles the hamster freaky face.png|Cuddles curly-freakyface.jpg|Curly curly-giant freaky face.jpg|Curly (Giant Freaky Face) mudmonster-freakyface.png|Mud Monster shrunkenhead-freakyface.png|Shrunken Head Shakin' Creatures curly-shakin-creatures.png|Curly horror-shakincreatures.jpg|The Horror Pocket Scream Machines goosebumps-pocket-scream-machine-ashockeronshockstreet.png|A Shocker on Shock Street goosebumps-pocket-scream-machine-badhareday.png|Bad Hare Day goosebumps-pocket-scream-machine-back.png|Back of the packaging used for Pocket Scream Machines. Bookmarks cuddles the hamster bookmark.jpg|"Bone Chilling" Cuddles bookmark. mummy-bookmark.png|"Bone Chilling" Prince Khor-Ru bookmark. slappy-bookmark.jpg|"Bone Chilling" Slappy bookmark. curly-bookmark.png|Curly bookmark. eggmonster-bookmark.png|Egg Monsters from Mars bookmark. shrunkenhead-bookmark.png|How I Got My Shrunken Head bookmark. Book Lights curly-booklight.png|Curly Key Chains goosebumps-keychains.png|"G" splat cuddles the hamser key ring.png|Cuddles snowman-keyring.png|Abominable Snowman Puzzles goosebumps-1996puzzle.jpg|Curly, Mud Monster, and Horror on stage performing a band (glow in the dark puzzle). goosebumps-puzzle-glow-in-the-dark.png|Curly, The Horror, Mud Monster, and Prince Khor-Ru playing basketball (glow in the dark puzzle). goosebumps-1996-puzzle.png|Curly, Prince Khor-Ru, Mud Monster, Cuddles, The Horror, and Slappy trick-or-treating (glow in the dark puzzle). 3245ggrwh.JPG|Cuddles, Prince Khor-Ru, the Horror, the Mud Monster, Curly and Slappy in a graveyard 841f65bccab8631e854e791cb126102b.jpg|The Abominable Snowman, the Shrunken Head, the Beast from the East and a Scarecrow snowboarding. Board Games Terror_in_the_Graveyard.jpg|Terror in the Graveyard goosebumps-1995-shrieks-and-spiders-game.jpg|Shrieks and Spiders goosebumps-boardgame-onedayathorrorland.png|One Day at HorrorLand goosebumps-boardgame-anightinterrortower.png|A Night in Terror Tower welcometohorrorland1-boardgame.jpg|Welcome to HorrorLand welcometohorrorland-boardgame.jpg|Welcome to HorrorLand (re-issue) goosebumps-boardgame-welcometohorrorland3.png|Welcome to HorrorLand (second re-issue) Trading Cards Goosebumps-trading-cards-series1-pack.png|The packaging for the "Series One" line of Goosebumps trading cards. The complete set of the "Series One" trading cards. Goosebumps-trading-cards-topps-boxed.jpg|A box containing glow in the dark cards, "Monster Magic" cards, and foil stickers. Glow in the Dark Trading Cards slappy-tradingcard-glowinthedark.png|Slappy (#1) mummy-tradingcard-glowinthedark.png|Prince Khor-Ru (#2) cuddles-tradingcard-glowinthedark.png|Cuddles (#3) horror-tradingcard-glowinthedark.png|The Horror (#4) mudmonster-tradingcard-glowinthedark.png|Mud Monster (#5) curly-tradingcard-glowinthedark.png|Curly (#6) dontmakemelaugh-tradingcard-glowinthedark.png|"The Hand" (#7) goosebumps glow in the dark trading card check list.png|"The Checklist" (#8) mummy-tradingcard-glowinthedark-back.png|Back of the Prince Khor-Ru glow in the dark trading card. mudmonster-tradingcard-glowinthedark-back.png|Back of the Mud Monster glow in the dark trading card. horror-tradingcard-glowinthedark-back.png|Back of The Horror glow in the dark trading card. curly-tradingcard-glowinthedark-back.png|Back of the Curly glow in the dark trading card. cuddles-tradingcard-glowinthedark-back.png|Back of the Cuddles glow in the dark trading card. slappy-tradingcard-glowinthedark-back.png|Back of the Slappy glow in the dark trading card. dontmakemelaugh-tradingcard-glowinthedark-back.png|Back of "The Hand" glow in the dark trading card. goosebumps glow in the dark trading card check list back.png|Back of the "The Checklist" glow in the dark trading card. goosebumps glow in the dark trading cards complete set.png|All the glow in the dark trading cards put together. Wallets goosebumps-fanclub-wallet.jpg|"The Offical Goosebumps Fan Club" wallet. goosebumps-wallet.png|Black "Goosebumps" wallet. goosebumps-wallet-packaging.png|Blue "Goosebumps" wallet. Watches curly-digitalwatch.png|Curly digital-watch. curly-hologram-watch.jpg|Curly "Scary Hologram" watch. slappy-digitalwatch.jpg|Slappy digital-watch. slappy-hologram-watch.png|Slappy "Scary Hologram" watch. Pens Mummy-pen-and-stickers.jpg|Prince Khor-ru "Gruesome" pen (left). thehorror-gruesome-pen.png|The Horror "Gruesome" pen. Pencil Sharpeners cuddles the hamster pencil sharpener.jpg|Cuddles horror-pencil-sharpener-2.jpg|The Horror horror-pencil-sharpener.png|The Horror (re-issue) thebarkingghost-pencilsharpener.png|''The Barking Ghost'' battery operated pencil sharpener. (boxed) thebarkingghost-pencilsharpener-unboxed.jpg|''The Barking Ghost'' battery operated pencil sharpener. (unboxed) Pencil Holders mudmonster-pencilcase.png|Mud Monster pencil case. goosebumps-mummy-pencil-box.jpg|Mummy Pencil Box (boxed) goosebumps-mummy-pencil-box-out-of-the-box.png|Mummy Pencil Box (unboxed) goosebumps pencil case.jpg|The dog from the cover of [[The Barking Ghost] biting a an arm. (Desk Candy) mudmonster-pencilholder.jpg|Mud Monster Desk Cnady slappy-deskcandy-boxed.png|Slappy Desk Candy (boxed) slappy-deskcandy-unboxed.jpg|Slappy Desk Cnady (unboxed) cuddles the hamster desk candy.jpg|Cuddles Desk Candy Erasers goosebumps-haunted-eraser.png|"G" splat "Haunted Eraser" cuddles-haunted-eraser.jpg|Cuddles "Haunted Eraser" curly-eraser.png|Curly "Haunted Eraser" mummy-eraser.png|Prince Khor-Ru eraser. Tape Dispensers Slappy-tape-dispencer.jpg|Slappy thehand-tapedispencer.jpg|The Hand Folders/Ring-binders goosebumps-ringbinder.png|Black "Goosebumps" folder goosebumps-bewareyoureinforascare-ringbinder.png|"BEWARE YOU ARE IN FOR A SCARE" ring-binder cuddles the hamster ring binder.png|Cuddles folder curly-ringbinder.jpg|Curly folder horror-ringbinder.png|The Horror folder horror-ringbinder-inside.jpg|Inside The Horror folder. whyimafraidofbees-ringbinder.png|Why I'm Afraid of Bees folder thegirlwhocriedmonster-ringbinder.png|The Girl Who Cried Monster ring-binder Staplers cuddles the hamster pencil stapler.jpg|Cuddles goosebumps-gator-stapler.jpg|Goosebumps Gator Stapler Stamps goosebumps-stamp.png|"G" splat stamp. thehorror-scarystamper.png|The Horror "Scary Stamper" Lunch Boxes/Lunch Bags goosebumps-lunchbox.jpg|One Day at Horrorland lunch box and Curly cup. goosebumps-lunchbox-callingallcreeps.jpg|Calling All Creeps! lunch box goosebumps-lunchbox-bag.png|Curly lunch bag goosebumps-lunchbox-bag2.png|The Horror, Cuddles, and Mud Monster on a Goosebumps lunch bag. Flashlights curly-flashlight.png|Curly goosebumps-flashlight.png|Goosebumps flashlight. Nightlights Curly-nightlight-boxed.png|Curly (boxed) curly-nightlight.png|Curly (unboxed) goosebumps-monster-nightlight.png|"Monster Nightlight" (based on the cover of The Werewolf of Fever Swamp.) Scissors mudmonster-twistedscissor.png|Mud Monster "Twisted Scissor" goosebumps-scissor.jpg|Mud Monster "Twisted Scissor" (unpackaged) thehand-twistedscissor.png|The Hand "Twisted Scissor" goosebumps-scissors-2.jpg|The Hand "Twisted Scissor" (unpackaged) Stickers mummy-pen-and-stickers.jpg|Prince Khor-Ru stickers (on the right). goosebumps-stickers-hallmark.jpg|Hallmark stickers Window Decorations goosebumps-stickers.jpg|Various Goosebumps window decorations. mummy-windowcling.png|Prince Khor-Ru window clinger. mudmonster-windowcling.png|Mud Monster window clinger. Bike Headlights horror-bike-headlight.png|The Horror thehauntedmask-bike-headlight.png|The Haunted Mask Costumes Cuddles-costume.jpg|Cuddles curly-halloween-costume.png|Curly mudmonster-costume.JPG|Mud Monster slappy-costume1.jpg|Slappy (1996) slappy-costume2.png|Slappy (2000s') Horror-costume.jpg|The Horror Masks thehauntedmask-voice-changing-mask.jpg|Voice Changing Haunted Mask Curly-voice-changing-mask.jpg|Voice Changing Curly Mask Curly-mask.png|Curly rubber mask. horror-mask.png|The Horror rubber mask. horror-mask-back.jpg|The Horror rubber mask. (back) thehauntedmask-book-mask.jpg|The Haunted Mask rubber mask (based on its appearance in the book.) thehauntedmask-TVseries-mask.jpg|The Haunted Mask rubber mask (based on its appearance in the TV series.) Pillows curly-head-pillow.jpg|Curly plush pillow Paint Kits goosebumps-make-and-paint.jpg|Goosebumps "Make & Paint Creepy Caskets" executioner-3dpaint-kit.png|The Lord High Executioner 3-D paint kit. slappy-3dpaint-kit.png|Slappy 3-D paint kit. thehauntedmask-3dpaint-kit.png|The Haunted Mask 3-D paint kit. Mugs thehauntedmask-mug.png|The Haunted Mask slappy-mug.png|Slappy mummy-mug.png|Prince Khor-Ru Foods goosebumpseries2000-countchocula.png|Goosebumps Series 2000 advertised on a box of Count Chocula. goosebumps-shrunkenhead-gummies.jpg|Shrunken Head gummies Download (6)gingerbread.jpg Fast Food Items Indexbeast.jpeg|Wendy's What's Different Challenge game Category:Merchandise